random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Diary of a Wimpy Kid:The Close Shave:December
December Thursday One of the things that really throw me off on Christmas is when people say its the most "Wonderful time of the year",but the only thing I look foward to on Christmas Vacation is staying home from school because if Holidays did not have a vacation to go with it i'm sure the teacher's would be in for a rough time. Vice Principal Roy:Merry Christmas! Teacher:(Sigh) But I think i'm looking foward to going back to school because i'm sure Rowley's got tones of presents he's going to show me when school starts. Friday Today I was just sitting down watching the Christmas Specials you usually see come on everyday of December,until dad walked over and he didn't looked to thrilled that I wasn't reading any of the books I had gotten for christmas,I explained to dad that I got a bunch of books and that I don't read for fun.And I proboaly shouldn't have said that because Dad kicked me out of the house with a slam on the door.I thought about going up to Rowley's house to watch TV there but I'm in the dog house with Mr.Jefferson.It was back in November and I was sleeping over at Rowley's and Mrs.Jefferson told us boys that since we were bored we should go to the park,I was all for it and i'm sure Mr.Jefferson wasn't because he had that looked in his eye and he usually has that look when Mrs.Jefferson suggests something "Family Fun" to do.It was fun in the park at all but I saw a chair to sit down in for a while to catch my breath and when I walked into a fell in a ditch,and I tried calling for help. Greg:Help! And Mr.Jefferson was standing right there in silence and i'm sure if Rowley didn't start blubbering Mr.Jefferson would have left me in there.Don't even ask the real reason Rowley was crying. Saturday Mom called another house meeting this morning and started talking about that us boys need to take more responcibility for our actions and that must explain why dad wasn't there right then,mom said also said me and Rodrick are becoming great young men.I think she was pretty much right about me but i'm not sure she was aiming that line at Rodrick,Rodrick has been messing with me for as long as I can remember which makes me think of the time Manny was born at the hospital,Dad called from the hospital and told Grampa to take us to the hospital to see Manny.While we were waiting for dad to come out I went over to play with the toys and Rodrick came over and gave me a big shove,I was really mad about what Rodrick did so I walked over and said to him- Greg:Ha Ha! Sissy! I don't think anyone has ever called Rodrick as sissy so he chased me around the waiting room and while running I really had to go to the bathroom so I walked into the mens room and I walked into a bunch of baby's getting a diaper change.So I don't really think Rodrick would ever be thought to be responcible. Saturday Church was closed today and Mom is treating it like its this big problem,but me,Rodrick and Manny seem to be completley okay about how things went.This afternoon I got a knock on the door by Rowley and he told me there's a Joshie concert in town and he wanted to take me.I told Rowley he was insane if he wanted me to go to a Joshie concert but that's when Mom stepped in and said- Susan:Gregory will come! But mom changed her mind so fast you didn't know what hit her,she decided we could all go as a family and give us a good time to "Bond" with Rowley. When we showed up at the concert we all took our seats and I didn't want to be here at all but I know it didn't begin to cover how much Dad and Rodrick didn't want to be here,and it drives me banna's when Rodrick tells me how much other songs stink. Rodrick:(at Greg) Loded Diaper could do so much better... I really thought about making a run for it but I had to sit between mom and Rowley so I knew there was know escape because they were the only ones who actually wanted to go in the first place,I know mom bought backstage passes for me and Rowley so there's proboaly no escape.After the concert was over the everyone was going into the car but mom told me and Rowley to meet her in the street,we went backstage to see Joshie but it took a while because there was a huge line,so I told Rowley we could play Ispy until it was our turn.But Rowley is a bad Ispy player because he finds something that everyone can see like the curtains. Rowley:I spy with my little eye something red. Finally it was our turn and Rowley was so jumpy but I guess the real Joshy was on lunch or something because it was a different guy,I thought Rowley just never gave Joshie a good look in the eye but he showed me the Joshie posters they were handing out on your way to your seat and it didn't look like the guy. Monday I actually felt really bad Rowley didn't get his auto graph from the real Joshie so I traced on of Joshie's signatures online and gave it to Rowley and it seemed to do the trick. Category:Diary of a wimpy kid